


Welcome to Gehanna, Now Leave

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bounty of Blood DLC Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Wainwright and Alistair find themselves on a lovely hunting trip that reveals so secrets a past Jakobs took to his grave.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. A Date with the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Played the Bounty of Blood DLC and wanted Wainwrights reaction to the reveal, but the DLC has no past characters so i’ll write it myself

Gehanna was one of the few planets of the galaxy Hammerlock knew very little about, but he knew from other hunters that the prey was quite the challenge.  
The creatures were quite well camouflaged and had a physiology unique to the planet’s mountainous landscape that it could take days or weeks to find the same quarry again if he was to slip up.

He looks over to Wainwright, reading next to him. The hunter can tell theres a bit of underlying nervous energy, his husband isn’t one to step out of his comfort zone and a new planet is exactly what would get his nerves up.

“I’ve heard its quite similar to Eden-6”  
Alistair strikes up, attempting to reassure him, “and, if we ever get into a spot of trouble, there’s nothing we won’t be able to bash our way out of” 

Wainwright’s face starts to soften a little as returns his gaze, “I appreciate it, Alistair. I just don’t wanna ruin this for ya”

“Oh Winny, I know you won’t. Just having you with me is exciting enough”

The ride becomes slightly bumpy as the ship hits the atmosphere, and in minutes they’ve touched down. They lug their gear off the ship and down to a small town known as Vestige. It’s a welcome sight after hours of space travel, beautiful warm tones with an imperial yet rural feel to it. Complete with a paifang archway welcoming their entrance.  
The town seems to be fairly active, Wainwright and Alistair get the occasional stare but its far from alarming.  
Eventually they come across the saloon, stepping up to the bar.

“Hey fellas, haven’t seen ya’ll around. Whatcha here for?” The bartender chimes, turning to face them,

“Good day to you, my husband and I were hoping to get a room for the night before we continue for some hunting” Hammerlock explains, putting on his typical gentlemanly aura. 

“YOU BASTARD JAKOBS!” A man from the back of the saloon shouts, causing Wainwright to turn and meet the barrel end of his gun, “ya got some damn balls showin’ that crest ‘round here!”

“He _is_ a Jakobs! Get the Sheriff! Quick!” The bartender yells, seemly spotting the symbol on the back of Wainwright’s jacket. Hammerlock tries to get a word in but the entire saloon has their sights trained on the two. 

“What in the hell...?”

“Wainwright, how much did you know about this?!” Alistair murmurs, a hint of irritation in his voice,

“I knew nothin’! My grandpappy took his company secrets to the grave! And so did my pa” He retorts with aggression, “If ya want me ya can damn well have me, just leave Alistair outta this”

“Winny I swear to the six Edens! You’ve been possessed, i’ve been kidnapped, I will certainly not let such a catastrophe happen once again” 

“Guns down, ya trigger-happy fools. He looks nothin’ like those Jakobs, yer gettin’ all wound up ‘bout nothin’...yet” She chastises the bar, obviously unenthused by their behavior as she saunters into the room, “Sorry ‘bout that, name’s Juno” The woman extends a hand in greeting, which Wainwright hesitantly takes,

“Wonderful to meet you, my name is Alistair and this is my husband Wainwright” Alistair chirps with a sigh on his tongue,

“Let me take ya back to the Sheriffs office, explain ta ya a little before ya go anywhere.” Juno waves them along, starting a casual trot, “Y’see, our folk haven’t been treated kindly by the Jakobs Corporation in the past. They left their business here in a hurry and with it was a ton of biotech that haunted us for generations”

“Oh dear, and your father told you nothing about this?” The hunter turns to his husband,

“Absolutely nothin’, If I woulda known I woulda fixed all this” There’s a hint of conflict as his brows furrow and a hand goes through his hair as he takes a seat in the office. Alistair knows that look, the gears in his husband’s mind are turning and a plan will follow,

“Is there any way ya can take me to the site?”

The place is quite sturdy for the hell it likely went through, though that hasn’t stopped the foliage and rot from setting into its walls. The three pass through the main halls as Wainwright takes in all thats left. It has all the marks of a Jakobs building, family photos, a distinct Edenian design, but what caused him to freeze was the logo carved into the wall. A large plaque with the words “Our Family’s Legacy” engraved and the most horrifying image of nuclear bombs careening downward. His expression contorts into that of the most extreme Jakobs rage.

“That _bastard_ , that good-for-nothin’ waste of a grandfather took this to his _grave_!“ His tone seethed like a kettle threatening to boil over, “I’ll dig up that devil’s body to give him another belly full of lead!” 

“Winny, that was nothing you could have done. Neither of them ever told you”

“It’s my DAMN company, Alistair! I shoulda known! Tryin’ ta make somethin’ good out of the Jakobs name only ta find a goddamn pile a nukes sittin’ right under my nose!” The Edenian crouches down to the balls of his feet, attempting to wrap his mind around the while situation. Juno seems slightly taken aback by the Jakobs’ rage-induced remorse and clearing her throat,

“By your tone I can tell y’ain’t ever seen anythin’ like this, but it ain’t too late to fix it. Even if one of ‘em went off already.” Wainwright groans in disappointment, “Those Bounty Hunters cleared out any enemy that might want to use ‘em. With a little muscle and fundin’ we could help ya remove ‘em”

Jakobs sighs, “I appreciate it, but this ain’t yer fight. Let me and my corporation handle this hellhole and help rebuild what was lost...It’s the least I can do for all the destruction my grandpappy caused”

“Deal, i’ll get you both a room in the inn for tonight”


	2. Return of Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to make up for the past, but Gehenna’s Devil Riders don’t seem too ready to let go of the multiple deadly bombs stored in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m am so very sorry that this took so long, I had a long period of little motivation (even if I still loved these two) and then school hit so I was entirely drained of energy. Hopefully this turned out well though!

Most of Wainwright’s morning was making calls to his coworkers, if he was gonna fix this it was gonna happen now dammit. Hammerlock stirs from his sleep to watch his husband, 

“Dear, lay with me. You’ve been fretting over this for too long, i’m sure you’ve made enough preparations by now” 

“This ain’t somethin’ i’m gonna stop worryin’ about until its solved” Wainwright huffs, reluctantly flopping down on their ragged motel bed to let his husband’s hand glide through his hair and soothe him, “This is the biggest thing ta happen while i’ve ran this company...besides those damn Children of the Vault. It makes my work to improve the Jakobs name in vain.”

Alistair presses a kiss to the others forehead, “I know you’ll be able to clean this mess up, even if it was never yours. My Winny can do anything he sets his mind to~”

The Edenian smiles, nuzzling a bit closer to his lover to hold a calm silence. 

Later the two finally decide to get out of bed and get ready for a rather busy day of work on dismantling that wretched place. 

Juno meets them on the outskirts of the small town, a small assembly of townsfolk and Jakobs employees are ready to shove off across the plains.

“I’m not rightly sure if Rose’s gang is still out there, so I’m taking a few folks with us as defense” Juno explains, gesturing back to the gathering,

“Thank ya, Juno. We’ll need all the damn help we can get” Wainwright loads his shotgun in preparation as people are loaded onto a caravan-like hovercraft.  
They both hop on last to take off, Wainwright up front with Juno and Alistair sitting with the other lovely folks, dry dirt clouds behind them as the craft picks up pace. Hammerlock looks over to his husband with concern, the Edenian’s metaphorical feathers have been ruffled by the way the man holds a scowl on his face, it will take a good while before he can talk about it comfortably. 

“Winny...”

“Hm?” He grunts, turning back to face Alistair,

“I know you’re still processing all of this, but please don’t hold it against yourself. You were much too young to know.” Hammerlock sets a metal hand on the others arm,

“I get it, I get it” He drones, letting himself be tugged back slightly by his companion to receive a warm kiss, this seems to relax him a little,

“Good, don’t forget it”

Juno watches that interaction with a small smile, shifting her gaze to the horizon only to see a group of shadows. Devil Riders.  
“I hate to break up the love, but we have trouble literally on the horizon. Get ready for a fight” Juno chimes to the townsfolk seated behind her, followed by the clinking of bullets and arming guns. 

“Well, look at what we got here! Juno and her brigade of beggars!” One rider sneers as they come to a halt, a small troupe sidle up next to them followed by the head honcho herself, Rose,

“Thought those Bounty Hunters killed you” Juno spits, 

“Can’t kill me that easily~ But that’s not what I stopped you for, I want that old man sittin’ next to you” She gestures to Wainwright, “And we ain’t askin’ nicely again”

“Over my dead body, ya damn Harpy!” Shrapnel flies over Juno’s head, the shotgun blast from Wainwright’s gun land square in a goon’s chest. Juno steps hard on the gas, sending them flying across the prarie with Rose on their tail.  
Bullets are exchanged with heavy loses to the Devils Riders, happily dished out by Alistair’s expert marksmanship. Only two goons and Rose remain, slowly gaining up on them.

Unfortunately, Rose is also known for her marksmanship and lands a shot to Wainwright’s ankle. He tumbles off the caravan with a hard thud as the Devil Riders easily tie him up.  
“Damn it all” Alistair curses under his breath, “We have to turn around!”

“No can do, those Devils will have backup on us in no time and we’ll all be dead” Juno shakes her head, “I have to take a detour back to town”

“I ain’t the Jakobs yer lookin’ for, dammit! He’s dead!” The Edenian squirms violently in his hogtie restraints, 

“Oh really? Yer jacket says otherwise, yer a Jakobs, ya know the secrets” Rose hits him with the butt of her rifle, right on the emblem of his back.

Wainwright groans out in pain, is old bones can’t take as much abuse as they could before, “I ain’t got nothin’, craven Devil!”

She chuckles, “Oh yes you do, you got the know-how to activate those nuclear weapons hidin’ in the Company’s bunker. And yer gonna help us rule this planet once and for all”

Meanwhile, Hammerlock sits himself down in the front seat of the caravan,  
“I am dry for attack plans, nor do I know the terrain well. Juno, dear, what do you know?” 

“Well, those Devil Riders are likely taking him to the Jakobs building since the bombs are all hunkered in there, we’ll just have to take a detour. Buckle up, Hammerlock. We’ll have reinforcements comin’ with us.”  
And they go speeding off, other ally caravans follow right in toe.

The Edenian is dropped off of Rose’s mount, a goon ripping through his binds with a knife. He stands in front of a side entrance into the Jakobs building marked with as many warning signs as humanly possible. This was the spot.

“Move, traitor” a barrel is pushed between Wainwright’s shoulder blades, pushing forward into the room. All security measures have been broken to bits so access is a simple step through a door to reach a decrepit control panel that is somehow still working. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, this is old tech! I ain’t got a damn clue how to use it!” Jakobs retaliates one last time,

“MOVE IT OR WE BLOW YER BRAINS OUT, JAKOBS!” Rosie bursts, pushing him to collide with the panel. Wainwright scans over the switches and screens with only a vague idea of what he’s doing. The coordinates set already, what in the hell did they need him for?  
A needle pop out from a section of the panel, blood draw. He hesitates, daring a glance back before grabbing the needle and plunging it into an arm. Anything to jeep him alive at this point.

 _Analyzing..._  
ARMED

Well, that worked. “i ain’t got nothin’ ya need anymore.” The Edenian raises his hands in surrender, turning to face them. 

“Good, sic ‘im” Rose nods, and scraps of metal are embedded into Wainwright’s abdomen sending him too the floor, writhing in pain,

Rose lets her fingers graze across the launch switch, applying only the slightest bit of pressure before a figure tackles her to the ground. Juno takes ahold of the others jaw,  
“Craven Devil” She murmurs, sending a fist to land square on the Devil Rider’s nose. Allies spring from the same dark corner, taking down any lackeys in the room,  
“Find the main generator and destroy it. We can’t have another situation like this!” The Sheriff barks as Hammerlock enters with a few splatters of blood but not worse for wear,

“G-Ghn, Where’ve you been, Angel?” Wainwright manages, watching his husband kneel down next to him,

“Taking care of those bloody backup riders, Juno preferred if I didn’t get injured or killed. But it was a bore” Alistair chuckles, “It seems you had quite the adventure, I’ll see what I can patch up for the time being” 

“Thank ya, darlin’” 

The hunter hoists his hubby to a safe location outside before applying as much pressure as he can to the wound. Juno loads any unconscious members of the Devil Riders into a Caravan, tying them up just as their Jakobs was. Though he seems to be taking a moment to vent,

“Damn it, should’ve put up a fight, should’ve killed ‘em all. Shou-“ Alistair shushes him, using a free hand to per through his hair, 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Jakobs.” Juno chimes in, “We forgive you”


End file.
